


Love in black

by Straj



Category: Blake's 7, Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj





	Love in black

— Landed? - asked the Sixth Doctor himself and answered, — Yes, landed, but where? Now I will know. — looked in the mirror, straightened his suit and walked out.

Outside there is a large room in the center of which sat a thick-set man with dark wavy hair. But the Sixth, after eating a few moments ago poisonous lichens, saw that it was a man. It seemed to him that in the center of the room sits a hell of an attractive girl with the sexy curls on his head.  
— Oh! — languidly stretched out the Sixth, holding back so as not to run at a trot, a dignified step marched to the beautiful stranger.

Blake, sending his team to the nearest planet for food, did not expect that the room out of nowhere appears the blue box, it will fall out of the plump man in a colorful costume and head to him, beaming a kind smile. Blake began frantically to think who this guy is and where he comes from. Federation?  
The rebels?  
Traveler?

But then he had to stop. The stranger grew around him and, smiling, said:  
— Let me introduce myself, my beauty! My name is the Doctor, and you?  
\- And my name is Rog Blake.  
\- What an interesting name, - laughed the Sixth, — I want to study you, beautiful, you're so sexy and desirable. I bet you have loads of fans...  
— Hey, you're crazy, - protested Blake, — keep your hands to yourself. And better to shove them in his ass!  
— I shove, only in yours, — seriously promised Sixth, hips jumped men.  
— Get out of my ass! - yelled Blake.  
— And I like it, - purred the Sixth.  
— What are you doing?! — Rog Blake, the Sixth punched right in the jaw.  
— Yes you are a prude, my dear, — said philosophically Sixth, rising from the floor and rubbing his swollen jaw, - don't worry, I'll do it in the best possible way, - is the Sixth pulled out the strip of condoms, - is the best means in the world of "Lady Bug and cat Noir" — with taste of cherry, pineapple, celery, carrots and pie Venusian blue strawberries. Available in two colours red and black. Provide comfort during sex.

Blake believed that on Board his ship to be a dangerous sex maniac, and decided to save the world and his team from him.  
— Okay, okay, - he said, apologetically, - I'm sorry I hit you. But you behaved very inappropriately.  
— So you agree! — exclaimed the Sixth, - is going to be amazing. I promise you that. I am familiar with the Marquis de Sade, Sigmund Freud and the creators of the Kama Sutra...  
\- Is that true? — interested asked Blake, bearing in mind that maniacs have to tread carefully so as not to irritate.  
— Upon my word, - grinned Sixth, — let me bring the mattress that you were not so hard, and get straight to it. You can't imagine beauty, how I long to know you.  
— Or maybe not? — hesitantly asked Blake, hoping that the maniac switch to something else.  
— It is necessary, — has calmed its Sixth — you're so desirable and sexy, and excited beyond measure that I expire a temporary moisture of passion. I can't wait to cut into your desired insides with your cock and together we will show the world what love is, - is the Sixth firmly grasped Blake by the shoulders and lowered her to the mattress.

His tongue traced a wet trail from forehead to the tip of the chin of the face Blake, and then the Sixth was demanding to nibble on her lips partner. Nibbled to, kissing...  
Penetrated in the mouth.  
There's detail all licked, explored, fumbled with the language, forcing Blake who had never worked, except in the dreams of the female population of the ship, to repeat his movements.  
In parallel with this, the Sixth rip off Blake's clothes and undressed himself, hastily and hurriedly.  
And then came the moment when Sixth cock pressed to... welcome to the body. But then he found that a desirable body, is also a dick, so helplessly it. But the Sixth is not confused.  
— Yes you are an alien, - purred the Sixth, gently stroking his partner's cock, causing Blake arched, - so we will be easier. I'm such poses will show you the sky will become hot. Well, with gum or without?  
\- I have no idea, - gasped Blake.  
— Yes, without condom better, - concluded the Sixth, - I need to prepare your body, beauty, to penetrate, and then you're so tense, even very... in some places.  
\- Oh, Oh... — Blake uttered not a groan, not a scream.  
— All right, — the Sixth began to passionately kiss the strong body of the rebel revolutionary.  
Blake, unable to resist the rapid onslaught, pressed tight to his doughy white body Doctors and also began the offensive on all fronts — biting, growling, kissing, grumbling and licking the bites.  
First it was lying down, then sitting, then lying down again, but the Doctor was lying.  
Finally they broke free from each other.

— First pose, — thickly said Sixth, — the position Davros. One partner is, the second he sucks. Come on, honey, get on your knees.  
— And why at once I? — protested Blake, - you tempt me, you and the first!  
\- Okay, - the Doctor rose to her knees and stood in front of Blake, took the weapon of mass production in the mouth.  
Sixth honestly tried, Blake was groaning, yelling, swearing, clinging firmly to the hair of the Sixth.  
Then he came and with a groan fell off from the Doctor.  
— Now it's your turn, baby, - said the Sixth, swallowing and wiping his mouth with a hand, - do me good.  
\- I'll try, - said Blake, getting up in front of the Doctor. At first he just looked at the sexual organ of the Doctor, apparently, not daring to touch.  
Then he got his hands on it.  
Stroked.  
Ran my fingers over the trunk and closing his eyes, opened his mouth.  
Stuck out his tongue and began to lick.  
Blake NEVER did. He honestly was afraid to overdo it.  
He was not sure of the correctness of the decision.  
And Blake mentally prayed to all the gods that his team wasn't there before, such a shame he couldn't stand.  
The doctor grunted in satisfaction and poured out into the language of Blake.

— Pose a second, - he announced, - Posa drunken Yeti. One partner lies on his back, the second throws his legs on his shoulders and produces intercourse. Get down, babe. Now let's get started.  
Blake obediently laid down, the Doctor lifted his leg, put him over his shoulders, and began to feel anus in the ass of Blake, - well, you and narrow. Apparently, you're nobody fucked. Now we put some lotion on you "Amazing Pineapple — perfectly softens and moisturizes the skin in intimate areas, providing a light and comfortable feeling for the whole day. And so it went... - the Doctor pierced the effective Blake's ass as hard as he could and began to search for a comfortable position.  
Found.  
Strengthened position.  
His hands walked around the dick Blake.  
And Blake's hands gripped the legs of the console  
And Blake himself hoarse breathing hard and swearing.

— Posture the third, — the Doctor easily turned Blake down, — Sick from the time lords. Now I'd tie you up in a special pose.  
The pose was really special and specific. The doctor connected the wires of the rebel revolutionary so that Blake's mouth was close to his own dick.  
— Now I to you will come in, - explained Sixth, — and you self suck, lick. You're fixed, so will not ride, — with these words the Doctor again pierced the eager hole and began to fuck Blake, voluptuous howling, clinging firmly to the bare buttocks of a revolutionary space. Blake relish licking himself, somewhere deep down, thinking about what idea to stop this abnormality has led to quite unexpected results.

— Pose the fourth, - Sixth helplessly fell off of Blake unleashed his raggedly and smiled, - you're hot. Now, the fourth position — the Mustache of the Brigadier. You have really no mustache, so you will replace mustache eyelashes. Bend over my little doctor and tickle him with their eyelashes. Let it be good. Come on, come on. I've got a lot more then the left.  
Blake leaned over the Doctor's dick and began to intensely blinking.  
\- Ha ha ha, - laughed the Doctor, - there you go, I definitely like it...  
\- I was not very, - replied Blake, who began to tear eyes.  
— Okay, come here, - the Sixth patted on the mattress hand.  
Blake wiped his watery eyes and sat down beside the Doctor.

— The fifth position — a Dalek Evil, — Sixth painful pinched Blake's nipple, - one partner bites another cruel gentle over the place, and I'm the first, - to Sixth knocked Blake to the floor and very quickly, without pity or compassion, left on nm a lot of bleeding bites. Fifth pose moves to the sixth position — Voluptuous houris, - and slowly began to lick all wounds, and now let you.  
Blake heartily Sixth bitten and scratched, and then gently licked all.

— Pose seven — time Stream of Passion! — Sixth grinned, — now I'll play the music you and I will stand, I will enter into you, and we rise to dance... you like it, I'm a Doctor!  
— I have no strength, - groaned Blake.  
— And I got plenty of them, - the Sixth was in the TARDIS, there is included a Mouzon unknown origin, came up utterly exhausted Blake, strung it on your dick, hugged and began to dance. Whirled, at the same time, kissing Blake's neck, as a revolutionary hanging on him, threw back his head, banging it, wagging his buttocks, one hand supporting partner, and the second stroking his sagging cock Blake...  
But then something happened.

******

— .....We had more in the Bank to come — uttered a tall man with a hard face, dressed in black clothes, skinny man with the furtive expression, — and to take the money... What happened?  
Glancing to where the whole team was staring with stunned, saying to himself.  
THEIR commander was fucking some fat type.  
Seeing appeared on the teleport people oily type released from the hands of the body of THEIR commander, which fell exhausted on the floor, wiped his oozing cock about hair THEIR commander, slowly got dressed and slipped in the old blue box disappeared, leaving a farewell some disgusting words: "... I'm the main exhibit. Tries on the louboutins, And so fuckin ' pants...."

The whole team rushed over to Blake. But he was in a deep sedated.  
— It intrigues people from the Federation, - muttered high.  
— Let us therefore, though this time not to quarrel, - replied the girl, - come on, Kerr Avon, sit down at the console, Vila, help me. Should be attributed to Blake in the quarters.  
— Yes, I'll take it, - said Vila, - and you're the dirt swept away, — took the commander's body and carried it to the cabin.

There was another creature in the world who do not like it all. It was the TARDIS. She was jealous of the Doctor, and for that... she's pissed at him and decided he was no longer to help.


End file.
